¿Ocultar o traicionar? ¿Mentir o engañar?
by yaan ishigami-yagashida
Summary: El amor es algo lindo... pero cuando hay mentiras... o te engañan... no puedes saber que haras ni como sentirte... simplemente el dolor de la traición es grande y que te lo oculten peor... ¿ a donde nos lleva todo esto? la muerte es una opción entre tantas, pero no la única...


Holaaaaa... aqui un nuevo fics... Dios siento que me muero.. y es que no quiero seguir viviendo donde exista el Sorato... por favor dejen opiniones.. bueno aqui va lo que me salio na noche de depresión... xD...

~~~~~~~00000000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SORPRESA**

Era una tarde muy calurosa en Odaiba, las calles parecían ardientes pasarelas, el sol quemaba como un gran horno, pero nada de eso era impedicion para ir a ver a su amado novio, y mas en el día de su aniversario.

Aun no lo podía creer, llevaban ya ocho meses juntos. Era increíble como cambiaron las cosas, Él dejo una relación de tres años por ella, ella dejo su millonaria vida para estar con Él.

Todo paso muy rápido.

Ella se mudo a Estados Unidos dos meses despues de volver de su primera aventura del digimundo. Al pasar los meses se entero que Él salia con su mejor amiga, Sora Takenouchi, al principio le había dolido y no entendia del por que? de esa relación, si cuando ella vivía en Japón, Sora estaba enamorada de Taichi Yagami, pero pasaron los años y la relación de Sora con Él se fortalecia mas y mas.

Cuando ella regreso, hace un año atras, cuando tenia 17, todos absolutamente todos se sorprendieron enormemente, su belleza era única e inexistente, no podía existir mujer mas bella que ella, hermosa cabellera castaña, alta, tez blanca, cuerpo envidiable y unos preciosos ojos color miel, waw simplemente perfecta, pensaban su ex-compañeros de aventuras, bueno casi todos los chicos ya que Él no habia podido ir a recibirla al aeropuerto. Pero cuando se vieron en la noche en la fiesta de bienvenida, eso si que fue un momento inolvidable...

Flash back

La mansión Tachikawa estaba llena de invitados, y es que no se esperaba menos, ya que Mimi Tachikawa, había sido una chica muy popular en la secundaria, y nadie podía faltar a su bienvenida, nadie y menos Él que de los 11 ex-digielegidos no fue a recibirla, osea hello, no era que le importara o bueno si pero Él ya tenia a su novia y no habia nada que hacer.

Mimi estaba muy hermosa, tenia un vestido verde luminoso que se ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo marcando perfectamente sus bien formados bustos y su notable parte trasera (no sabia como poner para no sonar tan grosera),le llegaba hasta los pies ya que era un vestido elegante y para no perder costumbre tenia una pequeña tiara sobre sus cabellos largos ondulados, su maquillaje era natural ya que no le hacia falta y sus zapatos eran plateados con tacones. Todos se babeaban por ella, ¿y quien no?.

La castaña estaba feliz, se sentía una princesa, bueno siempre se sintio asi, pero no se, sentia que algo pasaria, algo bueno, pero no le dio mucha importancia, y aunque lo niegue, lo buscaba por todo lados, si a Él, y seguro llegaria con su amada novia, pero que va... no se amargaría por eso, era su fiesta y nadie se la arruinaría.

{...}

En otra parte...

-Sora, amor... es necesario que yo vaya?- protestaba el joven.

-si se lo debes, no fuiste hoy al aeropuerto, aparte es una fiesta, cariño que te cuesta?- decia la pelirroja.

-mmm... en primer lugar no fui hoy porque tenia ensayo con la banda y segundo,amor tu sabes que nunca me cayo bien Mimi, es que no la aguantaba por sus caprichos y berrinches, no entiendo del porque ir-seguia quejandose el joven.

-lo se, lo se, pero hazlo por mi, si?- suplico la palirroja.

-esta bien lo hare por que te amo.-dijo el joven besandola.

-y yo a ti.

Y asi se dirigieron a la fiesta. Llegaron, arrinconaron la moto.

{...}

En la fiesta...

-que hermosas estas princesa-dijo un moreno cabellos castaños.- me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto.

-gracias Tai, la verdad los extrañaba tanto- dijo la castaña sonriente.- les traje regalos a todos, hoy no se los pude dar, pero luego se los entregare.

-Mimi no tenias que molestarte-hablo un joven rubio ojos celestes.

-T.k no digas eso, tu sabes como es Mimi, jeje nunca cambia-dijo una pelimorada.

-amor no regañes a T.k- exclamo un peliazul de ojos azules.

- ¿amor? ¿que esta sucediendo aqui Yoley Inoue y Ken Ichijouji?.. acaso ustedes estan saliendo y no me contaron?-preguntó en forma molesta la castaña.

-ehmmm... si Mimi lo siento lo olvide... te lo estaba por contar y..y..- Yoley ya estaba por llorar es que realmente se habia olvidado de contarle a su mejor amiga.

-si es cierto Mimi, es que ellos dos pasan todo el tiempo juntos ya me dan ganas de vomitar cada vez que los veo, ellos son la segunda pareja mas enamoradas, despues de Matt y Sora, Dios si quedan nauseas esos..- e increiblemente ese simple comentario de Davis, hizo que todo el ambiente se tensara.

-voy por ponche- dijo Tai con una mirada triste y perdida.

-yo te acompaño.-dijo Mimi.

Pero Tai no la escuchó ya que iba ido en sus pensamientos.

-y yo que dije?- se pregunto Davis debido a que todos lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

-eres un tonto Davis, entiendelo.- se quejo Izzy.

{...}

Mimi se habia perdido de Tai ya que la gente la saludaba cada rato y le decian lo hermosa que estaba. Se dio la media vuelta cuando termino de saludar, y pashhh choco con alguien...

-fíjate por donde caminas- dijo Él, sin mirarla a la cara.

-lo siento es que..

-no te preocupes, ten mas cuidado.-dijo muy serio y aun sin mirarla solo vio su hermosas piernas y fue subiendo cuando estaba por llegar a la cara, la joven ya se habia ido.

-que mujer mas extraña, pero y esto...-vio que en el suelo habia una pequeña tiara...- se le habrá caido a ella...-pensó,- que raro alguien usando esto...

{...}

-Tai te estaba buscando- exclamo la castaña. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna.-Tai te estoy hablando...

-lo siento Meems, es solo que..- callo era muy doloroso recordarlo.

-no hace falte que lo digas.. te entiendo amigo...- dijo Mimi con una sonrisa que deslumbraba.

-hola Meems, hola Tai- dijo una pelirroja.

-hola Sora- respondieron al unisono sin animo alguno, ya que en ese momento no deseaban saber nada de ella.

En ese momento aparece Él.. con su hermosa sonrisa, cabello rubio estilo dorado, y esos incomparables ojos azules...

-Sora, amor no he visto a Mi.. hola Tai.- saludo el rubio a su amigo, e ignorando a la joven al lado.

Realmente la noche de Mimi y Tai no podia ser peor.

-hola-simplemente contesto el moreno, Él era su amigo pero igual le dolia verlos juntos. Estaba por irse cuando..

-espera Tai- hablo la castaña y lo agarró de la mano y le susurro- no temas amigo, yo estoy aqui para ti.- y lo abrazo.

Él miraba a Mimi de arriba abajo pero no la reconocia, debido a que la persona enfrente de él era simplemente la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, se borro ese pensamiento rápidamente, tenia a su novia al lado WTH!...que estaba pensando... Sora tambien tenia lo suyo...

-Mimi, al fin te podre presentar a mi novio jeje... me parece gracioso ya que ya sabes quien y lo conoces pero te lo tenia que presentar-hablo la pelirroja quien se quito del medio para presentarlos cara a cara, Mimi ya sabia que Él era el novio de su amiga, pero Él no se imaginaba que esa bellisima mujer era ella...

-Matt- saludo tratando de fingir una sonrisa, pero muy en el fondo le dolia.

-Mimi- dijo Él anonadado por su belleza.

- que haces con mi tiara?- dijo al ver el objeto que él tenia.

"que tonto debi imaginar que a la única que se le ocurriria usar esto era ella.." pensó Matt-a si creo que hoy cuando choca.. yo solo lo encontré..-dijo él.

Ella y Él se olvidaron por un segundo de que estaban rodeados por mas de 300 personas... Matt como todo un caballero le colocó a Mimi la tiara... justo cuando termino de colocarselo, los ojos de él se cruzaron con los de ella y hubo una conexión entre los dos tan fuerte,,, que Matt por ese no se que (lo que sentimos cuando estamos con alguien que nos gusta y decimos "es ese nose que" xD) y se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella...

-uju, uju- carraspeo la joven pelirroja.

Despues la noche siguio normal, excepto que Mimi y Tai evitaban cruzarse con Sora y Matt.

End Flash Back

Después de ese día y esa noche... los dos se encontraban mas seguidos en las reuniones y salidas grupales...

Él y ella, se fueron enamorando y asi, Mimi se mudo con Él y dejo la casa de sus padres, Matt dejo a Sora, y le pidió para que salieran, y ahora estan juntos.

Mimi iba recordando todos esos momentos al lado de su novio, y pensando en lo feliz que fue y es con Matt, y pensar que en este día hace ocho meses que comenzaron a salir. Iba tan contenta cargando ese pequeño ragalo que habia comprado para Él, pero que significaba mucho.

No se dio cuenta en que momento llego al departamento, pero estaba muy feliz para ponerse a pensar, ya que le daría una doble sorpresa a Matt, debido a que en el trabajo ella pidio que le dieran la tarde libre, sí señores y señoras Mimi Tachikawa trabajaba, esa fue una de las condiciones de sus padres para que la dejaran ir y sea mas responsable, asi que ella llego mas temprano al departamento... muy temprano... demasiado.

Metió las llaves en la cerradura... de seguro Matt ya salio del ensayo de la banda y hoy no trabajaba... asi que debia estar en la casa..

-Matt amor.. ya llegue...- no recibió respuestas.- que raro pense q.. y eso- dijo al escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación .. creyó haber oído mal pero..- que ruidos tan raros parecen... ¿gemidos?.. ahi Mimi ya estas loca.. esperare que llegue Matt, de seguro ya vendrá- se decia a si misma la castaña.

-ah, ah ah.. mas... mas... ahh.. si.. si..- se escuchaba en toda la casa..

Mimi parecía no querer entender, no podría ser lo que estaba imaginando, de seguro alguien entro a la casa y tanias necesidades sexuales, peroo la puerta no parecía forjada... la inocencia y pureza de Mimi no le permitía pensar en nada que no fuera un simple error y nada malo...

No podía mas... camino hacia la habitación, abrio la puerta despacio y cuidadosamente para no ser descubierta... La abrió...

Lentamente las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su delicado rostro de terciopelo, una daga punzante parecia atravesarle muy dolorosamente el corazón dejo caer la cajita del regalo que era una pulsera de oro con una piedra azul zafiro igual que los ojos de l en forma del símbolo de la amistad, y salio corriendo del lugar.

Lo que vio, la mato por dentro, en su casa, en su cama y con su novio, estaba Sora Takenouchi, haciéndole el amor a él.

Continuara...

¿YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY? que les parecio... chan.. chan.. chan... ¿que hara Mimi?... ¿se habra dado cuanta Matt de que ella lo vio?...

¿quieren que la historia tenga lemmon?

oh tengo muchas ideas para este fics, pero necesito sus opiniones por faaaaaavoooooorrrrr... o simplemente leanla igual me hace bien escribir...

Gracias x leer...


End file.
